a simple christmas
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln finally comes home to his apartment to his beloved.


Lincoln was beat after working hours at the supermarket.

he checked his watch, 1AM.

he sighed, as he got into his rinky dinky car, started it up, it sputtered. and he drove forward.

he gazed at his tired eyes, blood shot. he worked hard this year, going to school to become an animator. it took alot. not to mention rent.

but his frown turned to a small smile. for going home was worth it now. a little extra cash and he got his beloved something special. he sighed. he didn't know what he'd do without her.

a 7 minute drive later he parked in a parkinglot of an apartment. dragging himself out, he grab a small box and shut the door, he locked the door, then climbed the stairs tiredly. he fished out his key and stuck it in the hole, before unlocking it with a click.

he entered. and saw the main room was dark save for the glow of a very small Christmas tree. and who would lay on the couch was Luna loud. his sister, his lover. he shut the door and walked over, he smiled as he gazed upon the beauty. her long chestnut hair shine within the light of the tree. he sat down, and she stirred. her eyes open slowly and looked at her brother.

"ello' m'luv"

she said in her classy British accent. he smiled. luna was always been into classical music, and had a voice good enough for opera. dad tried to get luna into rock n roll, but it wasn't her thing. in a sense, she stayed pure. and to be honest? he liked her that way.

"hey"

his hand moved and he pulled out a small box.

"Merry Chirstmas baby."

luna smiled and sat up and kissed his lips before taking it. she smiled at him, then looked down at the small wrap box. she tore it and saw it was a blue box, she open it and gasped. she looked at him and hugged him close. lincoln basked in her affection and hugged her back, running his fingers through her silky hair. she pulled back and looked at him with shimmering eyes. it was a necklace, diamond encrusted, even!

"how much?"

lincoln shook his head.

"don't worry, i saved up"

she pouted and looked at it, feeling guilt. knowing full well they were tight on cash. lincoln reached and took the necklace and placed it around her neck, clipping it together. she touched it, and smiled brightly. getting up she loked herself on the living room mirror.

"it's beautiful, i love it."

he walked behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. carefully placing his hands on her belly. he kissed her neck and nuzzled under her ear lobe.

"i love you luna"

she smiled and sighed happily. covering his hands with hers. she was the most happiest. they were together for Christmas, after a whole year of working and trying to keep things stable. but the fact of her pregnancy of their baby girl. who be named lamis.

"i love you too, the turkey's in the oven by the way"

he nodded and kissed her cheek again. he helped her sit on the couch, and crouch down. he looked at her belly then at her.

"..you call mom?"

she nodded.

"mom wishes us a happy christmas, but ... dad wont allow us to join them for christmas dinner"

lincoln sighed.

"and lisa and lester are doing okay?"

luna nodded.

"she's with lori and leni for the time being."

he stood up and looked sadden. she reached and touched her hand.

"it'll get better"

"i know."

he walked into the kitchen. going to the oven and open it. the turkey was covered in tin foil. it was small though...so it shouldn't take much to cook it. he sighed and shut it then went and got a glass and got some tap water.

drinking it down he sighed again. ever since they reveal that luna and himself were dating, and she was pregnant, dad disowned them. lester and lisa were left to fend for themselves. lori and leni moved in with lena his daughter who he had with leni. and lali who (by a mircle of science aka lisa) was born from lori and leni.

it was a mess. and dad hated them. he hated...him...and lincoln died inside when dad kicked them out. luna was heart broken but they moved on. rita, his mother was more merciful. but dad? that old son of a bitch...

'get out of my house, you degenerate pervert! you stained the family name, and have the gull to mix your blood with your own sister?! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DON'T EVER FUCKING COME BACK THE BOTH OF YOU! YOUR NOT SON OR DAUGHTER OF MINE!'

Oh. oh he wanted to ram his knuckles into fucking mouth and knock his goddamn teeth. piece of shit old faggot mot-

"Honey?"

Luna's angelic voice cut through. he turned and looked at her who stood by the door frame.

"luv, your thinking about dad again, aren't you?"

lincoln said nothing. but nothing needed to be said. she walked over and cup his face. her eyes search his. he blinked and looked away. luna pressed her face on his chest and he smelt her fragrance her face rested on the crook of his neck. and for a moment they were silent.

"he'll change someday and we'll be a fami-"

"i don't want to see that bastard."

she blinked and looked up at him. he cup her face with one hand and stared into her grey-blue eyes. a thumb brush over her cheek. he smiled widely and kissed her nose.

"we have our own"

with that he picked her up. she squeaked as he carried her into the living room, siiting down, she curled against him and rested her head on his chest, hearing the beating of his heart. she smiled and let that drift her to sleep. lincoln stroked her hair and sighed. the radio played jazzy-christmas tunes. soft and smooth. he like that. he stared at the small bright christmas tree. he looked down and smiled.

he hope to save up for a better place. if he graduate next year, he'll find a real job and he'll make more money. all for his sister and the daughter that will come soon. but for now, he decided to relax. pushing the bad memories of his father, and the bright future that lay ahead. she moaned softly and cuddled him and whispered-

"Lucy and lori, leni and lisa are coming in tomorrow."

"are they now?"

"mmhmm"

he laid his head back and closed his eyes. and smiled. at least there was some family that love him...but then again, they were his girlfriends with their own kids he had with them. he nodded softly and yawned widely. he grab a nearby-blanket and wrap it around them.

"that's nice hon"

he mumbled.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."

he chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, Puppy"

lincoln was happy for that. maybe they weren't so alone after all. it was good to have his sisters. it was good to have each other's backs. as he settled in comfortably,

they soon drift into a peaceful sleep as the music and the soft glow of the christmas lights help bring a peaceful atmosphere.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END


End file.
